1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to molding machines for manufacturing a molded article from a sheet material.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known method for manufacturing a molded article is taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Number 2002-144413. In this known art, a sheet material is placed between upper and lower dies of a molding machine. Thereafter, the upper die is lowered by a predetermined distance toward the lower die so that a punch associated with the upper die is engaged with a corresponding die recess defined in the lower die (i.e., a press molding step). As a result, the sheet material is press molded so as to form a molded material. Subsequently, the upper die is further lowered toward the lower die so that a heated cutter blade associated with the upper die contacts the periphery of the molded material (i.e., a trimming step). As a result, the molded material is circumferentially cut or trimmed by heat from the cutter blade so that a waste is removed therefrom. Thus, a molded article is manufactured.
According to this known method, the trimming step can be performed substantially simultaneous with the press molding step in the molding machine. That is, the trimming step can be performed in the molding machine without using a special trimming machine.